WASCO
WASCO Has Joined the McKenzie Family of Companies! July 14, 2011 McKenzie Taxidermy Supply is pleased to announce that WASCO (Wildlife Artist Supply Company) has become part of the McKenzie family of companies. Formerly headquartered in Monroe, GA, WASCO was founded in 1982 with the Polytranspar Paint System and has become an industry leader in the manufacturing of paints, mannequins, videos, books, and instructional supplies. For the past 18 years WASCO has been owned and managed by president Sallie Dahmes and CEO Ken Edwards. In announcing the merger WASCO president Sallie Dahmes said, "I knew in my heart that the McKenzie team was the only group that I had confidence in to continue on with our company. And now, with McKenzie's support, Ken and I will be able to be involved in bringing many new things to fruition that we have had in mind for many years, but were unable to accomplish. Because McKenzie and WASCO both share the same commitment to the importance of whitetail deer to our industry, McKenzie has generously offered to assist with the continuing research projects into CWD, EHD, and other issues facing the health of deer in the wild. The WASCO/McKenzie deer research facility will continue to be on the forefront of tomorrow's solutions to these problems." Chief Executive Officer Ken Edwards added, "For the past few years, the worldwide economic downturn has affected many fine businesses, and WASCO has been no exception. The owners of WASCO, Sallie Dahmes and myself, did not want to see the outstanding company that we have poured our heart and soul into become stagnant. Our desire to maintain a positive influence in the industry we so dearly love lead to our decision to sell the company. When Sallie Dahmes and I considered the possibility of selling WASCO, there was only one clear choice as to where we would turn. Having worked closely with McKenzie for over twenty years, in roles as varied as supplier, vendor, distributor, and friendly competitor, we knew right away that McKenzie was the type of company that we could rely on to continue on with the standards we have maintained for WASCO throughout the years. We have found that the fine people at McKenzie always do the right thing, no matter how difficult or expensive. Their business ethics are beyond reproach and we are incredibly proud to be passing on our business into their capable hands. McKenzie is the leading supply company in the taxidermy industry, and they have the strength and vision to maintain the tradition of excellence that WASCO has always strived for." Ken also added, "Sallie and I will still be around, and we will maintain a presence in the industry. Sallie will continue to operate the WASCO/ McKenzie deer research facility in Georgia, while I will stay on as the webmaster for the Taxidermy.Net website and assist with videos, advertising and catalog development for WASCO and McKenzie." McKenzie will immediately begin shipping WASCO products from its Granite Quarry, NC facility where with one phone call you will be able to combine McKenzie and WASCO products.